


Starlight Coffee

by Butdoyouyearnforhim



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, F/F, idk I think this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butdoyouyearnforhim/pseuds/Butdoyouyearnforhim
Summary: Moonbyul apparently has been paying enough attention: once she notices the cute girl who works in her coffee shop she knows she has to ask her out. But will Youngsun say yes?
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Starlight Coffee

“Byul.” 

“Hyejin.” 

Byul doesn’t look up from her phone, clicked through her social media apps like she was getting paid to do it. Hyejin sat across from her, the small cafe table between them. She had her books out, her laptop covered in stickers was hiding most of her face. Her eyes just peered across the table at her. 

“Byul, if you are going to sit there and not do anything. I demand you get me a cup of coffee.” Hyejin’s voice sounded serious but when Byul looked up she was meant with her favorite mischievous smile from her friend. Byul rolled her eyes playfully at her before she stood up. 

“Your regular?” Hyejin nodded seriously before looking back down at her computer. She had homework stacked up taller than she was to the side of her. Byul couldn’t figure out how she always worked so hard. She was always put herself so into her work, even though she struggled in her work. Byul had no doubt that one day she would pass all of them.

Byul was so lost in thoughts about Hyejin for a second she almost bumped into the counter. The cafe was small, the lattes were good. And they had no problem with her and Hyejin sitting outside for hours. Which is what really mattered when you were a student. Hyejin preferred sitting outside, enjoying the sunlight. Byul would probably enjoy sitting inside more, with the cool air. But, the sun was nice sometimes. 

“Hey, can I get a…” Byul was talking to the girl behind the counter who was faced away from her. Byul waited for her to turn around, and after a few seconds when she got no reaction she cleared her throat. “Excuse me.” 

The girl turned around, obviously tucking her phone in her pocket. She had her hair in a low ponytail, slicked back. Her face was round and soft. Byul automatically had to take a big breath in, to deal with the beautiful face that was before her. 

But, the girl had turned around too fast. And had ended up slipping on the floor, fell with a dramatic thud on the ground. Byul stood in shock for a few minutes, so shocked about what had happened. The girl stood up quickly brushing herself off. Her face was blood red when she hurried over to the counter. 

“What can I get you?” She was so flustered that she was trying to hide what had just happened. Byul felt a huge grin go over her face, and she leaned against the counter tried to put on her most charming face. 

“You don’t have to literally fall for me.” Byul leaned against the counter and batted her eyelashes at her. The girl rolled her eyes, but the top of her cheeks darkened. Byul smiled widened and leaned closer to her. 

“Can I get you something?” She repeated flustered. 

“Can I have your name?” Byul batted her eyelashes again and stuck out her bottom lip. The girls’ eyes trailed down her face to her lips before shooting back up to make eye contact. Byul smile turned into a smirk. 

“Youngsun.”

“Well, Youngsun can I get an iced americano? And maybe your phone number?” Byul winked at her. The girl rolled her eyes, suddenly no longer flustered by Byul’s flirting. 

“You think you are very cute. It’ll be 5 dollars for the Iced Americano.” Youngsun grabbed the money out of Byul’s hand. Byul pouted and watched as she started making the drink. The girl was pretty, but also not into Byul’s flirting. Which rarely happened, Byul was usually good enough for flirting that even straight girls blushed a little bit. 

Byul slides the money over to her and watched her cash her out. She was truly pretty, the kind of pretty that would make anybody fall in love with her in the first few minutes of knowing her. Her hair was blond, tied up. A loose silver necklace hung around her neck. She handed Byul her change, with Hyejin’s drink. 

“I do think I’m pretty cute” Byul smiled, knowing her wrinkled nose was her best weapon while flirting. The top of Youngun’s cheeks flushed, but she just rolls her eyes. 

“That’s obvious, why don’t you get back to your girlfriend and stop flirting with me.” When Byul opened her mouth to argue against this, Youngsun had already turned to somebody behind her who was waiting to get their order taken. Byul nodded in apology and moved out of the way making her way back to Hyejin. 

Hyejin looked up at her, confusion showed on her face. 

“What’s that face? Did she give you the wrong coffee?” 

After Byul sat down and explained the confusing situation to Hyejin, who had a huge grin on her face at the end of it. Byul crossed her arms and leaned back staring at her blacked-out screen on her laptop. 

“We come to this coffee shop twice a week, and you are finally decided to hit in Youngsun, and you are now sad that she thinks we are dating?” Hyejin let out a low laugh, eyes danced with mirth. 

“What do you mean, finally?” 

“Youngsun has worked here for 3 months and makes eyes at you every time we come in. YOU, never notice because you are off in your little Moonstar’s head.” Byul blinked at her, tried to think back to seeing Youngsun. She couldn’t think of who was behind the counter every time she came here, used to holding her phone when she went to get Hyejin’s drink. Hyejin rolled her eyes, fondly, and went back to her homework. 

~~~ 

The next day that they went to the coffee shop, Byul had come up with a plan. She would ask her out and somehow convince her she was single. Phone on the table, Hyejin peacefully on her phone ignoring the 6-page paper she had due in front of her. She could go ask the girl out. 

Byul eyed Youngsun tried to think of the best way to say hello to her. Youngsun was working on a man’s coffee. The man had a suit on, way overdressed for hot how it was outside, Byul thought. 

Byul noticed that he was eyeing Youngsun in an uncomfortable way. She looked tense handing him his coffee.

After the man had walked out, his number was thrown down on the counter and Moonbyul grabbed it as she walked up. 

“Ohh, Steven really thought he had a chance didn’t he?” Youngsun rolled her eyes and started to wipe down the counter. 

“How do you know he doesn’t? He was handsome.” 

“Ah, I didn’t think men were really your type.” Youngsun’s hand frozen in her cleaning and looked up at her confused. 

“Where did hear that?” 

“I’m great at reading people.” Youngsun laughs, her cheeks flushed lightly when she did. 

“Oh really? What else could you tell about me?” 

“That you were going to go on a date with me tonight.” Youngsun laughed louder, a noise that Moonbyul didn’t expect to come out of her. Youngsun covered her face. Byul was sure at that moment she had never seen a more beautiful woman. 

“You must not be very good at reading people.” Byul blinked, shocked. She was sure that Youngsun would have said yes. Though the conversation had been going pretty well. “I’m busy tonight, what about tomorrow?” Byul’s shock turned into a smile that wrinkled her nose. 

“I can do it tomorrow. I also wanted to apologize for how long it took me to talk to you. I’ve been told I’m kind of… “

“Your cute.” Youngsun smiled at her, making Byul’s cheeks turn red. “Even if it took you a few weeks to look up from your phone and notice me, I am still willing to date you.” 

“I’m cute huh…” Byul leaned over the counter. Youngsun, who was also leaning on the counter was almost close enough to kiss at this point. Byul had the thought of if she would be getting Youngsun in trouble if she leaned over and kissed her when she heard a loud voice behind her. 

“I told you!! I TOLD YOU!” Wheein’s voice was loud and familiar. Hyejin was standing next to her taking pictures of them on her phone. Wheein has a wide smile on her face, her arm around Hyejin’s waist. Byul rolled her eyes but still leaned over the counter to press her lips against Youngsun who smiled into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my fic. Please, if you have any Mamamoo fics you want to see (Or BTS but I haven't written them yet!) please leave suggestions below!
> 
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/moonbyulmomo


End file.
